Objection Despite
by Penguinator27
Summary: Lily goes to Severus' flat with her happy news but Severus' isn't too happy to hear it.... REVIEWS are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!


Hmm… readers. Wow. Well, what do I say? I don't know, um, well, I kind of dreamt this up after reading so many of Strega Brava's stories. I promised myself I would never write a Snape- fic, so I blame Stega Brava. I just wanted to make that clear. I also wanted to point out that I think this story turned out incredibly stupid. Try to enjoy.

Objection Despite 

A girl walked slowly up a walkway to a small flat in London. Fire for hair, jewels for eyes, and a ring on her finger, she was happy. She knocked on the door of the flat as she thought of how it needed painting; it was mostly gray, where it used to be a light brown. 

A man with dark black hair and tired looking eyes answered the door. "Lily…" he started awkwardly, "what are you doing here?"

"I've come with news, Severus!" Lily practically sang. "But I didn't want to owl you. This is something that I need to explain." She had suddenly turned serious, with a hesitant sound residing in her voice.

Severus invited her into his flat—what would have been rather embarrassing, due to the lack of furniture and the bleak, nondescript appearance of the place. Lily, however, was unphased by this, due to her frequent visits. 

"Kitchen?" Lily asked, upon seeing the newly emptied living room.

"Yes." 

"Why isn't there a couch in the living room?"

"Oh, I moved it into my bedroom. I got tired of the staring children," Severus awkwardly laughed.

Lily smiled in reply and sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen, and looked down, her hands in her lap.

"Milk? Orange juice?" Severus asked.

"Erm—no, I was thinking we could talk now."

Severus sat down across from her and put his hands on top of the scrubbed wooden table. "Go on."

In response, Lily switched her hands' resting place from her lap to the table top. Severus noticed something different on her left hand. Using his quick deduction skills, he figured that—since James had already given her a promise ring—that that was the next ring in line, and that there would only be one more to go. He stiffened in shock.

"James--?"

"Yes!"

"When?"

"Last night, over dinner!"

There was an awkward pause as Lily waited for Severus to speak, and Severus stared at the ring as if in a sort of frightened state of hypnosis.

"Um—"

"It glows red," Severus murmured.

"Yes, see, there's a thin layer of ruby at the bottom, surrounded by diamond, so when it's in the light, it—"

"He always has to be so showy, doesn't he? Always has to put something extra on it, so you remember it's something from him, something that he did. He couldn't have just given you a plain diamond?"

"No, Severus, please! Don't do this now. You're my friend! You're supposed to be happy for me!"

"I can't. I know that this isn't right. He's not right. Why are you telling me this if you know that I'm going to object to it? You knew I wouldn't like this! You're trying to upset me! Why couldn't you just have kept it to yourself?" Severus exploded.

"Oh, and owl you from our honeymoon? 'Severus—Got married to James last night. Reception was lovely. Sincerely, Lily Potter'! Would you have preferred that? You are one of my closest friends! His already know, and I want you to, as well! Don't act like this, please…" Lily exclaimed in response.

"Why must he be your beloved? They say, "there are lots of fish in the sea"." 

"Yes, Severus, but James is my fish. Do not let the things that happened between you and him get in the way of our relationship. It's no fair to me, Severus."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Severus, you are one of my dearest, closest friends, and I want you to come to my wedding. Or at least give your blessing."

"What to be your maid of honor?" Severus asked sarcastically. "Lily I can't. Because if I went, I'd have to lie. When they ask if there is anyone present who objects to the marriage, I will say that I do if I'm there. Seeing as you're already so happy, I don't want to ruin things for you."

"That's a lie, Severus! You just don't want to see them again! Severus, James doesn't care that you come, he wants all my friends to be there if it makes me happy. I want you to be there."

"Did he say that I—specifically—could attend?"

"Well, no, but he knows how we are…." Lily murmured.

"He doesn't want me there."

"I do." Lily pleaded.

Severus then looked away from Lily. "I'm sorry, Lily, but I can neither attend your wedding nor give it my blessing."

Lily closed her eyes and inhaled. " Real friends are loyal despite everything. But that's not you, is it?" She stood and headed for the door. "Goodbye, Severus," she called as she closed the door.

"I'm sorry." Severus whispered, but it was too late.

***********************************************************************

Harry Potter's broom flopped all over in mid-air during a Quididch game. Severus saw Quirell muttering a curse, and immediately knew it was him. He instantly focused on Harry, but before muttering the counter curse, he paused. It looks like James…. Nevertheless, he started his chanting anyway.

After Gryfindor had won the game, Severus though to himself. _See, Lily! I know it's his, and for a moment I thought it was him, but I saved him anyway. Is that loyalty? Am I a friend after all?_

However, his questions went unanswered, because it was already too late.


End file.
